


Dedication

by TheSprout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Fan/Idol, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, Groupies, Hotel Sex, Katsuki Yuuri's Victor Nikiforov Posters, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: Yuuri is Victor Nikiforov's very best fan, he knows it. Today he has a ticket to see him skate at the European Championship, and he really hopes that he can get an autograph from his idol.Victor has a new favorite fan.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 21
Kudos: 462





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> This is just a little horny fic to try and get back into writing more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy !
> 
> The Sprout <3

Yuuri stands on his toes to try and look over the crowd. A girl pushes him, but he resists and gives a sharp elbow kick to the side to keep his place in the line. 

It’s the morning of the free skate for the European Championship, Victor Nikiforov will arrive at any minute now, and Yuuri is well decided to get an autograph from his idol. He arrived early to be at the perfect spot where Victor can sign autographs for his fans, and he is now shaking with impatience as he waits for him in front of the main entrance of the rink.

A car arrives. The back door opens, Yakov Feltsman gets out. Yuuri holds his breath. He is so close, he is almost sure that he can smell Victor’s cologne already, he is already breathing the same air as his idol. Victor Nikiforov appears and the crowd erupts in high-pitched cries and squeals. Teenage girls press around Yuuri and make him stumble but he fights back. He doesn’t care that he is 25 and that he stands out in this flood of prepubescent teenage girls, he has been following Victor’s career since his debuts in Junior and he knows everything about him, he wouldn’t miss the occasion to meet him in person for anything. He throws himself forward and bends over the security barrier to try and catch the skater’s attention as he walks from the car to the rink doors.

“Victor! Victor please!” Yuuri screams as he moves his arms in desperate agitation like he is drowning in the crowd. “Victor Nikiforov! Over here!” 

Victor smiles and waves at the fans as he walks behind his coach. His blue eyes roam over the people without really seeing them, he barely slows down to wink at a camera and keeps heading to the rink. For a second Yuuri thinks it is too late. That his favorite skater has walked by without seeing him, that he missed his best occasion, that Victor will never notice him, and he feels his heart crumble.

With a flip of the hair Victor turns around and their eyes meet. There is a brief sparkle in Victor’s eyes and Yuuri feels butterflies in his stomach. 

Victor takes his poster and uncaps the pen that Yuuri is giving him with his teeth. “What’s your name?”

“Yuuri!”

Victor traces a large, rounded signature right next to his face on the glossy paper. “There you go, Yuuri.”

He winks and Yuuri’s heart stops. His hands are shaking with excitement when he gets his poster back. His fingers get so close to Victor’s that he feels like he is about to faint. He clutches the poster to his chest like it’s the most precious thing he has ever held, and elbows his way out of the crowd.

The European competition is fierce. Yuuri has an excellent seat, he can fully enjoy the event. Victor Nikiforov skates beautifully and takes gold, to Yuuri’s absolute delight. 

When the event comes to a close and the skaters step off the rink after the podium ceremony, Yuuri gets up from his spot in the bleachers and makes his way out and around the rink. He knows that the skaters won’t come out of the main entrance after the press conference. He walks away from the crowd of other spectators leaving the rink and goes to wait at the backdoor behind the locker room.

After about twenty minutes Yuri Plisetsky walks out and gives him a strange, confused look. Yuuri briefly wonders if he’ll ask him what he is doing there, but Plisetsky just rolls his eyes and leaves.

The door opens again a couple of minutes later. This time it’s Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri tries to take a step forward but trips on his own foot and almost falls down in front of the best skater in the world. Victor seems slightly taken aback, but he still smiles.

“Have we met before?” he asks, and his voice makes Yuuri swoon. Yuuri nods frantically and waves his poster and his pen. “Yes! Yes! This morning before the competition! You signed my poster!”

Victor seems to remember. His eyes glimmer. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“I love you!” Yuuri blurts.

Victor blinks. Yuuri realizes what he just said. “I mean…" he stutters."I love your programs and your costumes and your skating and-”

“Wow…” Victor says. He flips his bangs to the side and Yuuri’s heart combusts in his chest. “You look like you have a lot to say," Victor adds. "Why don’t you…” He takes the pen and the poster out of Yuuri’s hands again and scribbles in the corner. “... join me later?” he finishes with a wink as he gives Yuuri his things back.

Yuuri looks down at the poster. Under Victor Nikiforov’s autograph is a short scribble. It’s the name of a hotel and a room number.

Yuuri cannot believe he got himself into this. He is very excited, but also incredibly anxious. He spends the rest of the afternoon deciding what he is going to wear and how to style his hair. He realizes that he cannot lose five pounds between 6 and 7 pm. He looks at the room number again. He cannot go back now, Victor will be waiting for him. His heart is beating in his chest. He doesn’t know if he is ready for this. Maybe they should have talked a bit more. 

A bit after 8 pm he walks to the hotel that Victor indicated and takes the elevator. In the mirror, he realizes that he has forgotten to take off his glasses. It’s too late to go back and change to his contact lenses. He checks the number of the room again. It’s a prestige suite on the top floor. He cannot help a little smile. He should have known that Victor Nikiforov would have the best hotel room. In front of the door he takes a deep breath, and knocks.

He almost cannot believe it when Victor Nikiforov actually opens the door. He is wearing casual slacks and his shirt is open a bit too low on his chest. Yuuri just stands in the doorway, like seeing Victor Nikiforov open the door in a casual attire was enough and now he could die happy without regret. 

Victor smiles. Yuuri cannot find any words, they remain stuck in his throat as his cheeks redden. 

“Do you want to come in, maybe?” Victor asks. 

Yuuri nods and awkwardly takes off his coat as he walks in. He looks around. It’s a large suite with a view over the city. He cannot remember having ever seen such a luxurious hotel room. The light is dim and a large sofa is in the middle of the room. 

Victor casually opens a bottle of brandy and pours himself a generous glass.

“Something to drink?”

Yuuri looks up. He could do with something to help his nerves.

“Yeah, the same, thank you.”

“That’s a nice poster that you had this morning…" Victor says as he drops a couple of ice cubes in his glass, hands Yuuri his drink, and sits down on the sofa."It was a limited edition if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yeah. I collect them,” Yuuri answers. He sits down too, tries to take a sip of his drink and actually gulps it down in one go and coughs.

“Really?”

Yuuri nods as he puts down his glass. “This one was only available in Russia but I managed to buy it from Japan before it ran out.”

“Impressive.”

“I loved your program from that year, I still think they shouldn’t have taken a deduction for the landing of the lutz in the Cup of China, it was really unfair.”

Victor raises an eyebrow and pauses. He chuckles. “I think I don’t remember my own performances that well… But if you say so, thank you.”

Yuuri looks down at his knees. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“If I sound strange.”

“It’s really flattering actually.”

“I know all of your programs since your first year in junior,” Yuuri confesses.

“Wow… You really are a true fan.”

“I had posters of you in my bedroom.”

Victor's face changes. He pauses briefly, and when he speaks again, his voice is soft but much deeper. “In your bedroom?”

Yuuri nods.

“Did you look at them before falling asleep?”

Yuuri blushes. “Yeah.”

“Did you dream about me?”

“I dreamed that you- that you would look at me and I’d skate for you...”

“Is that all?”

Yuuri’s face gets crimson. “I- I had this poster from 2010 where you sat in this armchair in this white shirt-”

“I remember this photo shoot…”

“I dreamed that I’d sit on your lap,” Yuuri blurts, and he looks away in shame.

There is a silence. Yuuri fears he just said too much. Victor puts his glass down on the table by the couch.

“You can sit on my lap if you want to.”

“What-”

Victor lies back slightly in the sofa and gestures to invite Yuuri closer. He is so smooth that Yuuri doesn’t hesitate and finds himself sitting on Victor Nikiforov’s lap within seconds. Victor’s cologne is strong and heady, it makes Yuuri feel almost dizzy. 

“What happened next?” Victor asks.

“Next?”

“In your dream. What did I do next?”

Yuuri can barely breathe. His voice is just a whisper when he finds the courage to speak. “You would tell me that I was your favorite fan and that you wanted to reward me for being so dedicated.”

“You know what, Yuuri?”

“What?”

Victor’s voice is a deep purr. “I think you *are* my favorite fan.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You sound like you know my career better than me to be honest. Plus… you’re really cute.”

Yuuri squeals despite himself. Victor takes him by the waist to bring him closer. He murmurs in his ear.

“Tell me what happens next, Yuuri.”

Yuuri swallows. Every time Victor says his name his brain comes closer to disconnecting completely. Victor’s hand on his hip is warm. “I unbutton your shirt," Yuuri manages to say in a breath. 

“Go for it then.”

Yuuri’s fingers feverishly undo the buttons of Victor’s shirt. Without thinking, he lets his hands brush over his sculpted pectorals, down to his abs and even the light trail of silver hair under his belly button. His skin is smooth and warm like in Yuuri’s dreams. Yuuri feels so hot it is like he has a fever.

“And then?”

Yuuri looks up. He looks at Victor straight in the eyes and hears himself speak again. “Then I get on my knees between your legs and I undo your belt.”

Victor’s eyebrow rise at the boldness. He hesitates for a second. “Yeah,” he eventually says. “You can do that.”

Yuuri’s hands tremble as he hurries to open Victor Nikiforov’s pants. He can see the bulge in his underwear, already hard and swollen. It twitches when Yuuri's palm brushes over it. Yuuri salivates just looking at it. He pauses and looks up again. Victor nods just once and Yuuri pulls his boxers down.

Yuuri shivers. Victor’s length is even thicker than he had imagined. It looks so big and heavy that Yuuri cannot think about anything else but trying to fit it all in his mouth immediately. He wants to feel it on his tongue, stretch his lips around it, and push it down until he chokes on it and sees stars. 

Carefully, holding back his enthusiasm as much as he can, he moves his hands up Victor's thighs and lets his fingers brush over the short patch of silver hair and then the base of his cock. He surrounds it with his palm and feels Victor tense. He looks up above his glasses in Victor’s eyes, and licks his length all the way up until he can wrap his lips around the head and gently suck it into his mouth. Victor’s thighs tremble under Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri’s fingers tighten and he breathes through his nose as he slowly lowers his head on Victor’s cock. His tongue presses against Victor’s throbbing skin, and it feels so hot and smooth, so incredibly lewd and satisfying that Yuuri closes his eyes in delight. 

Victor has to hold back not to thrust up. Yuuri notices. He takes Victor’s hand and puts it on the back of his head. He wants Victor to use him. He wants to feel his cock against the back of his throat and he wants him to keep going. 

Victor resists for a few more seconds before he gives up and pushes Yuuri’s face down on his dick. Yuuri moans and Victor takes it as an encouragement. He tilts his hips to push deeper. Yuuri gags but keeps going. It’s so warm and heavy on his tongue, almost velvet between his lips, he just wants to fit it completely in his mouth and feel Victor spasm down his throat. The mere thought of it makes him whine with need and he hungrily pushes farther until his nose touches Victor’s silver hair and he almost cannot breathe anymore. His jaw hurts and his eyes water but he cannot think about anything but how good it feels to have his mouth fucked by Victor Nikiforov, again and again, feel his fingers in his hair and the spasms of his body, all just because of him. 

Yuuri is drooling on his chin but he keeps bobbing his head up and down, following the sensations he gets from Victor, sucking harder as he feels him get close to climax. He presses his lips and twirls his tongue, he cannot get enough. Victor lets out another delicious moan that fills Yuuri with lust, and against all expectations, he pushes Yuuri's head back and grabs his own cock with his hand. Yuuri looks up. He keeps his mouth open and sticks his tongue out. With just one pump of the wrist, Victor grunts and comes on Yuuri's hot cheeks. It gets on his glasses, in his mouth, it runs down his lips and drips down his chin. When Victor catches his breath, Yuuri can taste him and feel it run down his jaw along his throat. 

Yuuri sits back on his heels. He is red, out of breath. He feels slightly dazed from the effort and emotion. His lips are swollen. His lashes are wet and his face is covered in cum. Victor puts a finger under his chin and makes him look up.

“Look at you, Yuuri… You’re gorgeous.”

Victor hands him a tissue. Yuuri feverishly tries to wipe his face and get up but his heart is racing and his legs don't cooperate. The painful erection throbbing in his pants doesn't help. Victor squats at his side and gently takes off his dirty frames. He cleans his face with a wet cloth and helps him stand up, before he lifts him up into his arms. 

"What- What are you doing…?" Yuuri asks as Victor carries him to the bed and gently puts him down on the mattress. 

“I still have to reward you, right?”

Yuuri looks up. Their eyes meet. “Would you like that?” Victor asks.

Yuuri’s brain needs a second to process the question. His dick twitches against the fabric of his pants. It is like he has never wanted anything more than to let Victor Nikiforov do as he pleases with his body. He wants him to take him, to use him, he will do anything to bring him pleasure. He nods quickly. “Yes. Yes please!”

Victor slips a hand under Yuuri’s shirt. His palm is warm and soft. Yuuri gets goosebumps down his spine as Victor’s thumb comes to brush his nipple. He lies back down on the pillows and Victor moves over him. Yuuri can feel the heat of his skin, the weight of his body, almost the beats of his heart. Lost in the sensation, Yuuri closes his eyes. He tilts his head and his lips come to touch Victor’s. It is like they were meant to be, there is no hesitation, no holding back. They kiss like they have already kissed a thousand times. Nothing has ever felt more natural.

Victor pulls back slightly. His hands make their way down to Yuuri’s pants. He stops halfway. “May I?”

Yuuri nods again. The slightest move of Victor’s leg against his thigh already makes his dick throb violently. “Yes! Yes! Anything you want!”

Victor smiles. He lets his hand slide under Yuuri’s underwear and Yuuri moans louder than he would have liked. Victor smiles.

“You really are my most dedicated fan.”

Yuuri whines even more. It is like Victor’s voice goes straight from his ears to his cock, like the praise makes him harder and needier, and with every word he melts a bit more in his arms.

They hastily take off each other’s shirt and pants. Victor pulls down Yuuri’s underwear, and Yuuri gasps when he feels Victor Nikiforov’s mouth around his dick. Within a few second this thought gets overwhelming and his muscles tighten as he comes in Victor’s mouth. 

He blushes all the way down to his belly from the embarrassment. He tries to catch his breath to apologize, but Victor doesn’t seem either surprised or disturbed. Yuuri watches him with wide eyes as he swallows and licks every last drop of cum. Yuuri’s erection doesn’t go down at all, not with this view.

Victor comes back up. He reaches in the nightstand.

His breath is burning when he whispers against Yuuri’s neck. “Can you open your legs for me?”

And so Yuuri does. Shyly, at first, and then Victor runs a hand up the inner side of his thigh and he opens his legs wide on the bed. Yuuri focuses on the feeling of his fingers, slick and warm between his cheeks. Soon Victor presses in gently and Yuuri takes in a quick breath.

“Relax for me, Yuuri…”

Yuuri does his best to be soft and pliant for Victor. He breathes when he feels Victor’s fingers inside him and his whole body shudders in pleasure.

“You’re so tight…”

Yuuri’s eyelids are heavy with lust when he looks at Victor through his lashes. “I wanted to be special for you.”

Victor has a slight pause. “...You’ve never done this before?”

Yuuri shakes his head.

“With anyone else?”

Yuuri shakes his head again. “Only you.”

Victor’s eyes briefly go blank like there is a short circuit in his brain. It seems that his last brain cell just died as his blood rushed south and he needs to have Yuuri right now. 

He takes Yuuri’s thigh and lifts it to align himself between his legs. He looks at him again to make sure he is ready and Yuuri’s eyes are drunk with need and abandon. 

“You’re gorgeous. My most gorgeous fan.”

Yuuri moans at the praise. He raises his other knee to open his legs wide. “I’m all yours.”

Victor pushes in. Yuuri tenses. Victor holds him tighter.

The stretch, the heat, the pressure, it’s too much and at the same time exactly what Yuuri needs. Victor doesn’t stop until he is fully inside and Yuuri finally feels full and satisfied. 

Victor holds Yuuri’s hips firmly. He pulls back almost completely and pushes back in. Yuuri’s whimpers of pleasure echo in the whole suite. His fingers tighten on Victor’s back and his nails dig in his muscles with every thrust of their hips. Victor’s lips are on his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, his tongue follows the lines of his skin and Yuuri sees stars at the flood of sensations in his body.

Victor’s hands grip his waist tighter. Yuuri can feel how close he is. The thrusts of his hips get messier, he pushes deeper, his breath catches. Yuuri runs a hand in his silver hair. He cannot believe that Victor Nikiforov is such a mess just because of him. His idol, so perfect and untouchable, is now red and sweaty over him, the blush of his face spreads down his collarbones and his pecs, his bangs stick to his temples, his muscles tremble with the effort. He has never been so beautiful. 

Victor thrusts harder and hits deeper. Yuuri wraps his legs around him, Victor calls his name in a weak, broken moan and Yuuri shivers in pleasure. Yuuri cannot help it, he comes between them, all over Victor’s abs, on his own stomach, on the sheets. His body spasm and Victor gasps. Yuuri’s body constricts around him and drives him over the edge. He empties deep inside Yuuri with a hoarse sigh. 

Yuuri’s chest heaves as he catches his breath. Victor turns on his side and gently kisses Yuuri’s neck. “I love you,” he mutters, and Yuuri smiles knowingly. 

“I can’t believe you booked this whole suit,” he says after a pause.

“I used to do that before I met you. Now I know that you prefer smaller rooms, but when I was alone…”

“I can’t believe Victor Nikiforov came all over my glasses,” Yuuri sighs happily.

“You asked me to!”

“I’m never washing my face again.”

“Yuuriiiiiii,” Victor whines, “we said we’d not make this weird!”

Yuuri chuckles and kisses Victor on the lips. “I love you too.”

It was a month ago. They were discussing on the pillow and Yuuri had ended up admitting that he still had this old fanboy fantasy, where he would catch the eye of his idol during a fan event and be invited in his hotel room, like girls wait at backstage doors to hook up with a rock star. It took Victor a couple of weeks to think about it and suggest that they could try making Yuuri’s secret dream come true.

“Do you want to… to pretend?” Yuuri had asked, uncertain.

Victor had shrugged slightly. “We could, if you want to. It could be fun.”

“Yeah… it could be.”

It was decided. Yuuri didn’t have to skate at the European Championship. He only had to be Victor’s very best fan. 

In their luxury hotel room, Victor helps Yuuri clean up. He pulls the blanket over both of them and hugs him tight. After a moment his whispers in his ear.

“A virgin though, really?”

Yuuri smiles. He definitely got carried away in the roleplay with that one, but it seemed to work rather well for Victor. “I mean... You know you were my first and I never had anyone else so it really has always been just you.”

“You make me crazy.”

Yuuri nestles closer to Victor and adjusts his pillow. “I think I liked it. Pretending.”

“Was it enough?”

“It was fantastic.”

“Did it fulfill your fantasy?”

“It was even better because back then when I woke up from my dreams I didn’t know you, but now we’re married. It all came true,” Yuuri says as he takes Victor’s hand under the blanket. “Next time we do one of your fantasies,” he adds with a mischievous smile.

Victor thinks for a moment. “Don’t laugh but… I have this… this idea...”

“You can tell me… ”

“I have this dirty kink where I want to be married and live with my husband and my dog and we’re happy.”

Yuuri grunts and laughs at the same time. “No but seriously…”

“Alright… I have a thing for Japanese men with glasses.”

“Victor!”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it and want to read more I'm also on Tumblr where I have  
> [Drabbles](https://dontstopyurinow.tumblr.com/tagged/late-night-drabble) <3


End file.
